princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Opal Long
'''Opal Long '''is the organized and determined daughter of Omi and Haley Long. She is the leader of the next generation of Xiaolin Dragons and is in the Combat Department of the Vanguard League. Background With the other Dragons moving on with lives since they were living in a time of peace, Omi still decides to stay at the Xiaolin temple with his wife Haley, to raise their daughter, Opal. Haley wanted Opal to have a more normal life so the two moved to Townsville when she was about 12 and left Omi to watch over the temple. When the Young Blood Alliance and Chase started to rise up, it was Omi’s idea to unite the next generation dragons and it was Opal’s idea to become their leader. Personality Opal is an academic alpha bitch/prep. She can come off as bossy and a know-it-all, but she really is wise, especially when it comes to the traditional xiaolin monk stuff and other fighting techniques, and she’s a natural born leader. Because of her dad, she’s very knowable about Xiaolin Showdowns and Shen Gon Wu, and wants to keep up the traditional values of the Dragons and can be strict about that. She is extremely organized and is practically obsessed with keeping a schedule. Appearance Opal has light yellowish skin with black braided hair tied up in loops with dark purple bows holding them. She wears a lilac dress shirt with a dark purple skirt and white tights. She has a green sweater she keeps tied around shoulders and heeled snow boots because she gets cold easily. In her Xiaolin uniform, she wears a tight red European cut uwagi with black lining the outside with it being left over right. The uwagi comes down to her mid-thigh and his held with a black obi. She also wears black fingerless gloves, tight white zubon, red bows in her loops, and high-top boxing shoes to give more ankle support. Relationships Parents Opal has a good relationship with her parents. She surprisingly thrives off their organized and strict parenting. She would feel extremely guilty if she were break any of their rules or disappoint them. Even though her dad still lives at the temple, she visits him regularly and she loves when he teaches her about the Wu or other Xiaolin stuff. Her mother is a councilwoman so, they often do community stuff around town together. New Xiaolin Dragons She is definitely the mom friend of the group. She doesn’t approve of Raleigh’s smoking and him and Levi’s constant fighting. She gets along the most with Ryu because of her past attraction toward him. The boys do often get annoyed with her bossy-ness but they can’t deny that she’s the one holding the group together and bringing them to their maximum potential. And they kinda do like the attention she gives them. Chloe Opal was Chloe’s school rival, competing for Ryu’s love, but they put their differences aside and became friends once he came out as gay. Junji Long Both of them, hung out when they were younger though him being the older cousin he would care for her as a younger sister. When he moved to her town and moved there the two didn't hung out as much, but they do see one another in town from time to town. Since they are both in the Vanguard League they hope to get back to how things where. Trivia * This was Opal's old design: Category:Vanguard League Category:Female Category:13 Years Old Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Next Gen Category:Combat Department